Plato of Konats Chapter 6: You Ever Tagged Teamed?
I moved the chains from my hands. I just woke up from my slumber. Outside a beppa man strode out holding a chain out with another man. Beppa Slaver: “Wake up boy I got your partner your going to fight.” I looked up as I saw the man who was going to fight with me. Guaka I assumed he was dead but I guess I was wrong. Guaka was thrown in the cell as he turned back to speak but the slaver banged his hand on the cell door closing. They were no way for us to talk so i sat and waited. That was untill Guaka moved his hands into the dirt. He began to write it seemed. I’d nod along, I was not sure what he was writing myself, I was never good at that. I learned a bit before I was enslaved but being locked in a dark cell didn’t give you much time to write. “I am Guaka nice to meet you.” Guva wrote down. I’d nod speaking to see if he understood me. Plato: “Nice to meet you too. I am Plato” Guaka nodded as he wrote in the dirt. “I don’t have much a plan but I bet were stronger than most everyone here. I also heard were fighting one of these best.” Plato: “Good then we show them what we're made of.” He’d nod moving his hand in the dirt once more “We can’t hold back a bit we have to escape here and return to lord Borean.” Plato: “I don’t believe we have too. We can always go somewhere else that my plan anyway.” Guaka stared up surprised before nodding. He didn’t write anything so I was not sure what he was thinking. The cell banged more as i turned my head. Guard: “You two ready.” Plato: “Of course lets go.” We were both brought to the cell and brought into the arena. The arena was a dustbin. One large ring of dust with stands all around. You could easily run in and out if one desired. That was a blessing and a curse. They could try and escape but at the same time, there were people waiting all around to blast them to bits. Too many to kill and too many to run from. We’d just have to beat the champion and if this was one of these bests it’d not be that hard. First came out a large Cat man. He was 8 feet tall with dark black hair and red eyes. His claws were sharp long but damaged from a long time of fighting. He may have been a slave. The Second man was a yardrat. I didn’t know much of the yardrats but what I did know was they were quick and had psychic powers. The Cat man must have been the muscle, the yardrat was the brains. I stared at Guava. We nodded to one another we were going to get out of here. Announcer: “Ladies and Gentlemen. Today we have two elites of the arosce empire hear to die for your amusement against the second highest ranking, the defending super champion of the ring. Millet and Udon.” The crowd roared clapping their hands in excitement. I saw in the top left corner was Vinegar. The smug bastard was staring down at us without a care in the world. That was not going to last long if he had anything to say about it. Millet: “This won’t take long elf boy.” Udon: “I got the Zalt. He prob does not even know what I’m saying.” Announcer: “Begin.” Udon and Millet dashed at us as I looked at Guava. He dashed at Udon as I rushed at Millet. Millet swung down at me as I rolled to the side the crowd roaring waiting for the bloodbath. The Cat man was fast and strong and those claws were dangerous. I’d step away from looking around for something to use but it was barren. Millet rushed again aiming for my face but I stepped away the claw slashing into the air. I’d throw a kick smashing into his chest but he didn’t step back. In shock, he’d use his shoulder to check me into the dirt. I tumbled back before getting to my feet rubbing the blood that ran down my lip. Millet: “Told you it won’t take long.” Millet charged at me swinging his claw down. I moved my arms blocking the blow. His arm was behind my back as he curved in stabbing into my shoulder blade. I groaned in pain before moving one arm to punch him in the jaw. He stepped back and I did as well. This guy was stronger then I thought. I didn’t have much time to think as the ground began to rise a bit. Announcer: “Udon is using his psychic powers.” I turned to see Guava paralyzed by the man powers as he lifted the rock I was on. I was thrown slamming into him as both us tumbled into the dirt licking our wounds. We needed a new plan or fast. Guava put his hand in the dirt and began to write. “How about we switch.” Plato: “Alright.” Udon and Millet charged right at us. Millet swung down but Guava tackled him away. Udon turned surprised as I swung my fist hitting him as he came in. Udon: “Switching foes huh. A cowards move.” Plato: “We're not fighting for the honor were fighting for our lives.” I threw an elbow at Udon but he avoided the strike sending a powerful wave of Psychic energy. I was pushed back from the force some of the people behind him were blown sky high. But i was used to such force. I pushed my hands down gripping the dirt as he charged forward. Udon leaped into the air above me as he laughed. Udon: “Missed me.” I opened my mouth as I spat out a stream of flame. Udon raised his arms a small glassy wave of ki forming in front of him blocking the attack. The flames jetted past him with ease as he laughed. The flames formed behind him. I moved my free arm sending the flames at his backside after the past. Udon was surprised as he was consumed by flames and knocked into the dirt. Udon: “You bastard that hurt.” I didn’t get him room to breath as I kicked him into the air. I saw Guava and Millet going for blow. They seemed to be even. I decided to jump in and help. I dashed over and kicked Millet right in the jaw as Guava smiled his arms sparking. Millet got up before he was hit by a wave of electric energy that sprang from the fingertips of Guava. Millet was being shocked to death. I would have carried but I still had to deal with Udon. I moved my hands in front of him as he sent a rock down to us. I raised my arm firing a blast blowing it to ash but Udon flew down avoiding the ball as he opened my mouth again Plato:“Devil’s Flame!” My Mouth burned up as flames shot out like a bullet forming the head of a demon. It consumed Udon as the formed a ki shield around himself. Udon: “My Shield can’t be broken!” He was wrong. The Shield began to crack and burn. This was one of my strongest attacks. I had faith it’d work. The Shield broke open as his eyes widened as the flames at him up turning to ash. They flew into the air above the crowd exploding mid-air in a mass of fireworks. The flames burned with the heat of a small star. It could damage anyone in my eyes. Not many people could tank the heat of a star. Even if it was just the surface. Even with his resistance to the flame, it still burned the roof of my mouth. He’d turn to see Millet collapsed and died. Seems they had won. Both men nodded to each other. Announcer: “Winner Plato and Guava.” I’d turn to stare up at Vinegar a frown on his face. I threw a ki blast it crashing behind him. Everyone turned to face him as his head was moved to the side. Vinegar: “What is that about boy.” Plato: “Tomorrow. I want to be free. I challenge you in the arena tomorrow.” Guava blinked a couple of times in worry. I wanted to get out of here. Vinegar waved his arm as the guards nodded Vinegar: “Tomorrow but remember the mistake you made.” They were brought back into their cells and wait for tomorrow. Plato would be ready. Category:Fan Fiction